<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Is Racing by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800030">My Heart Is Racing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, silly idea i had</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Sanders/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Is Racing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was walking through a large crowd of people with Joan and Talyn when he heard a voice he thought he knew calling his name.</p><p>He turned around and spotted a familiar face across the street. He let out a gasp and nudged Joan who looked over and also gasped at the person they saw.</p><p>Talyn struggled to see over the crowd due to their limited height but was quickly brought up to speed when Joan whispered "It's that guy Thomas has been dating for the past couple of weeks" </p><p>Thomas paused, looking both ways before rushing across the street towards the guy he'd taken a liking to.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, I had no idea you were around or I would have organised to meet and get lunch or something." Thomas said putting a hand up to his cheek because he could feel a blush forming.</p><p>"That's OK, I actually didn't even know I'd be here until last night and I thought it was a bit late to message you and let you know so I was going to do that this morning and totally forgot." the guy responded with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it, I was awake until 2am because I was worrying about if I'd packed everything or not so you could have messaged me and I would have responded."</p><p>During this conversation, within the confines of the mindspace, Thomas's sides were in a sort of chaos.</p><p>"Oh my goodness look at him!" Patton squealed, his hands up by his face as he beamed.</p><p>Virgil was taking deep breaths as he sat on the small ankle high table and listened intently to Thomas's conversation, trying to analyse every aspect to pick up on any faults.</p><p>Logan was sat on the couch, book in hand as he tried to block out the noise around him but to no avail.</p><p>Roman was boasting about how amazing Thomas was doing and how that was down to him.</p><p>After a few more minutes the guy leant forward and whispered in Thomas's ear and Patton let out a shriek and started running up and down the corridor in pure excitement while screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Roman was bouncing up and down on the couch, his head turning from side to side as he watched Patton running in and out of the lounge.</p><p>Logan shut his book with a loud sigh and went to place it on the coffee table only to stop when he spotted Virgil curled up like a cat with his hood up.</p><p>"Virgil, could you remove yourself from the table." Logan asked and received a hiss in return.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Pattons voice bounced around the mindspace as he once again zoomed through the lounge and he collided with a wall.</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence as Patton bounced back and landed on his butt.</p><p>He rubbed his face, got back up and continued running, still screaming in excitement.</p><p>Logan sighed and shook his head. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."</p><p>Thomas said goodbye to the guy after promising to arrange to meet at a later date and went back across the road to his friends, a goofy smile on his face.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing it went well by the look on your face." Talyn said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, you don't look like a nervous wreck this time." Joan commented with a grin.</p><p>Thomas laughed "I don't feel very nervous around him at all actually, my main issue was my heart wouldn't stop racing and my mind seemed to just time out at times."</p><p>"So it went well?" Talyn asked, just to get some clarification.</p><p>"Yes, it went really well, although my heart is still racing." Thomas said shaking his head slightly as he heard the faint echo of Pattons excited screams.</p><p>"It'll calm down in a little while." Joan commented and the three carried on walking the way they'd originally been going in while Thomas tried to stop himself chuckling at how neither of his friends knew just how literally he'd meant it when he said his heart was racing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>